The Death Of the Fire Dragon Slayer
by AbyssFromHell
Summary: What if while fighting Zeref, Natsu had sealed but it costed him his own life. Read to know the aftermath


The Death of The Fire Dragon Slayer

What If when Fairy Tail was fighting Zeref, Natsu sealed Zeref at the cost of his own life.

Special Note - I got the idea of writing this fanfiction from The Amazing Spider-Man 2's Ending.

"Guys, there is no way we could defeat him." Erza announced as she slowly got up. Her body was covered with scratches and blood pouring out of them. It was same with everyone who were fighting Zeref.

"Get behind me guys, I have an idea." Natsu said as he slowly walked ahead and came face to face with Zeref.

"Natsu, you still can't kill me..." Zeref announced as he looked at Natsu.

"But I can seal you." Natsu said while leaving Zeref in shock and his eyes widened.

**"**_**Kindan no doragonsureiyāāto: Shīru (Forbidden Dragon Slayer Art: Seal)**_" Natsu shouted as he made a forbidden hand signs and then flames erupted out of his body and then it sealed Zeref. Everyone who were fighting Zeref were left in shock. Natsu died...

**At Fairy Tail **

It had been 1 week since, Natsu died sealing Zeref. Today was his funeral. Even Mystogan came there from Edolas.

_**(When you reach this point, you might want to listen to Phillip Phillips Gone, Gone, Gone for adding feels) :')**_

**Kardia Cathedral **

"Today we are here for our guild's heart, Son of Igneel, world's savior. We are here to honor Natsu Dragneel who died sealing Zeref." Makarov said with tears in his eyes. They made a statue of dragon breathing fire. Magic Council, King Of Fiore, Every Wizard Saint and all the guilds were present for this funeral. Everyone from Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerebrus were crying for Natsu's death. Magic council gave Natsu the title of "Strongest Magician". King of Fiore was also sad for Salamanders death. No one knows why they were crying but they were crying. Even Hiro Mashima and Abyss were present at this funeral, they were also crying.

"We have a good news.." Poryulisca said as she came near Makarov and others.

"What is it?" Makarov asked without looking towards Poryulisca.

"Mirajane was sick these days and I've checked her blood sample. She is pregnant." Poryulisca announced as everyone looked toward Mirajane with an expression of shock.

"I see. Who's the father?" Makarov questioned he was calm from outside but inside he was as shocked as everyone.

"Natsu." Mirajane answered with raspy voice. Everyone were left shocked after the revelation. Natsu was going to be father?

"W-what..." Makarov stuttered even for him this was a big shock.

**TimeSkip**

After the funeral, everyone had left. The non-Fairy Tail people left and everyone in Fairy Tail were sitting near Mirajane.

"Care to explain, how this all happened?" Erza questioned in her strict voice but it wasn't as strict as the usual.

"Well.. our relationship started after we returned from the 7 year sleep. I had no idea how we both fell in love with each other but we did. Even I didn't have any idea that Natsu would become father." Mirajane explained with tears in her eyes, Lisanna and Wendy were comforting her.

"I see.." Makarov said while leaving others with Mirajane and going to his office

**Heavens **

Natsu was watching what was happening from Heavens. Natsu was literally crying from happiness, even though he would not be there to raise his son/daughter, he was going to make sure nothing happens to them.

**Back To Earth**

Whole Magnolia was in shock after hearing 3 dragon's roars. Everyone from Fairy Tail went outside, the dragon slayers followed the scent to the grave. There they saw something shocking. They saw 3 messages left by dragons.

'_Son of Igneel, I hope you find happiness in Heavens and may your soul rest in peace.' Grandeeney._

_'Son of Igneel, We all dragon's are proud of you. You are definitely a true dragon slayer.' Metalicana._

_'Natsu, I'm sorry for leaving you in such hard times, but I hope if I have a son, he would be like you. I'm proud to be called father by you. I'm sorry.' Igneel._

Those 3 messages left the dragon slayers in shock. Wendy and Gajeel's dragon's left messages for Natsu as well. Suddenly wind started blowing and they could feeling someone familiar behind them. They turned their backs to see Natsu was standing there but he was made out of leaves.

"I miss you guys and Mirajane." Natsu said as the leaves fell down and the wind died. Was it a dream?

They heard someone running towards them and then they turned to see Mirajane running towards Natsu's grave with tears in her eyes.

"What happened here?" Mirajane questioned as she read the messages left by the dragons. Wendy explained that their foster parents left their messages for Natsu and his soul leaving them a small message. When Wendy finished explaining Mirajane was in tears but she had a smile.

**Epilogue**

After 9 months, Mirajane gave birth to a baby boy. He had her hair but he looked like Mirajane. They named him Natsu Makarov Dragneel. When Natsu turned 4, Mirajane, Gajeel and Wendy started training him Magic. Mirajane taught him take-over magic, surprisingly he could use demon soul and he could turn into dragon but a small one. And because of Wendy and Gajeel's dragon slayer training, Natsu could use Fire Demon Dragon Slayer magic. After he turned 10, Makarov invited him to join Fairy Tail. In those 10 years, Gray and Juvia married each other, Laxus married Lisanna, Evergreen and Elfman also married, Levy and Gajeel married and after 2 year they also had a baby boy, Lucy stayed forever alone.

Mirajane became more softer and every night, she would tell Natsu about his father's accomplishments. Mirajane even told Natsu about his grandfather Igneel, how he found his father, trained him in magic. When Natsu turned 6, he asked about his father and they had to tell him that before he was born, his father died protecting the whole world, instead of getting tears in his eyes, they saw a smile on his face. Natsu told them that his father is the best, he saved everyone. Erza was his godmother, Gray and Juvia were his guardians. And Mirajane had changed her last name to Dragneel, she had thought of doing that before the battle with Zeref but never did. Mirajane and Natsu (the real one) were legally married in dragon terms, Mirajane had Natsu's dragon mark on her left leg.

Hey guys sup, Abyss here and this is a small one-shot which I was inspired to write after watching The Amazing Spider-Man 2, *Spoiler* Gwen's death really sent me into Trauma and to relive myself, I wrote this small one-shot. Hope you guys enjoy. Also when I was writing this, I was actually crying.

-Abyss


End file.
